Aloha, Malama Pono
by carson34
Summary: The team finds themselves going thou another change


**Author Note: **I decided to pick up right after last week's episode. Please review and let me know what you think about it. Also find me on twitter "Carson34ff" for more updates. The show will return in September 2013.

* * *

**Steve and Adam**

Adam is in shocked that Kono copied his phone to another phone. He just wants to know why.

"Why does your wife have a copy of my phone?" Adam asked Steve.

"She is just trying to figure things out and so am I since I got a called from Danny saying that they found a bullet that matches my wife's gun in a person's body." Steve said.

"It must have been the night that you guys had a fight and she stayed at my house when my brother was in town." Adam revealed to him.

"We need to figure this out and protect her." Steve said in response to him.

"We will." Adam respond to him as Kono comes back in. The nurse leaves the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kono asked Steve and Adam.

"Danny called and said that they found a bullet in one of the men that we found in the warehouse. Kono you need to tell me now if you did it?" Steve revealed her.

"What are you talking about? Why would I kill someone when I am supposed to protect them?" Kono questioned him. "I think that I know who did it. It has to been Michael."

"I need to get her out of here." Steve said as he wheeled her out and to Danny's car. "Hey we are going to be okay. I am going to protect you but first we need to get you somewhere safe."

* * *

**Danny's car**

Steve, Danny and Kono were trying to get away from HPD. Steve knew that they were tracing her phone.

"Kono, let me have your phone." Steve says to his wife as she handles over her cell phone. He throws it out the window. "Don't worry, I will buy you a new phone when this done."

Steve stops the car after turning the corner and lets her out and pulls out a burner phone and gives it to her. "Listen to me, lay low and we will get Michael for you to come home. I love you now go."

"I love you too." Kono said before she takes off running and he gets into the car and takes off. Steve and Danny are finally spotted by Duke who searches the car.

"Where's Kono?" Duke asked him

"I have no idea." Steve responds to him

"She was seen getting into your car so pop the trunk." Duke said. "I know that you want to protect your wife but she is wanted."

"We both know that she did not do this." Danny said. "Michael did it."

Steve's cell phone starts to ring and now they head to their new case. Steve knows that it's CIA and they were bringing someone under radar.

* * *

**Steve and Wo Fat**

Steve went to Wo Fat to get some help and got the answers that he was looking for. So he heads to check out.

"You are the second McGarrett that we had in 48 hours." The guard revealed to him

"What?" Steve questioned knowing that it was not Kono that was doing it.

"Your mother, Doris McGarrett." He said showing the checkout form with her signature on it. He heads to his truck knowing that he needs to talk to her about it. He calls her and tells her to meet him at his work.

* * *

**Steve and Doris**

Steve walked into his office knowing that he needed to do this. He needed the answers about everything that she lied to him about but they get interrupted.

"Mom, I need you to be honest with me. Kono needs me but I am here having to deal with this rather than helping her." Steve told her.

"I know." She responded as Danny walks into the room with another lead.

* * *

**Steve and Kono**

They get the case done right as they learn that Charlie was stabbed. Steve heard that Michael was shot and now he is rushing to go and find Kono. They are reunited long enough for Kono to say that she wants to go protect Adam like he did for her.

"I don't want you to do this Kono." Steve told her as she packs a bag.

"Steve, he saved my life. We owe him that much and it won't be long. I will be back." Kono said to her husband.

"You will owe me." Steve promised her.

"I know." She respond to him giving him a kiss. They head to where Adam was leaving and had another emotional goodbye. Chin tells her to follow her heart. Steve watches her take off with her friend and his mother.

* * *

**Steve and Adam**

Before Adam and Kono leave, Steve pulls both his mother and Adam aside to have them promise to keep Kono safe from harm.

* * *

**Steve and Kono**

Right before Steve lets her go for a while he gives her a kiss.

"Please come back to me." Steve told her as he gives her another kiss.

"I will." Kono revealed to him.

* * *

**Steve and Wo Fat**

Steve walks into the room and Wo Fat reveals that he is going to help him to get out since the people are coming to killed him.

"I guess that your mom did not tell you what she came to visit me here yesterday morning?" Wo Fat asked him. "I can tell you what it is."

"What is in it for you?" Steve questioned.

"You are going to help me get out of here." Wo Fat said as they heard something out in the hall and then they hear gunshots.

"Who is that? Why are they coming to save you?" Steve said to him.

"No they are going to kill me and you are the only one that can save me." Wo Fat said to him.

* * *

**Author Note:** That's it for this season. Want more McKono storylines please review! Also find me on twitter "Carson34ff". Also I wanted to add my thoughts of the season finale. I love how Steve stand up to his mother and protecting Kono but I wish that he would break up with Catherine and finally admit his feelings towards Kono. I wonder if Steve is going to make it out of there safely.


End file.
